


Black Magic Woman

by Slsheeba567



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angel!Lexa, Cunnilingus, Demon!Clarke - Freeform, F/F, Frottage, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, a bit of blood and stuff, clexa au, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is a newly turned angel, but what happens when she meets the trouble causing demon Clarke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's trying to make a devil out of me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this aesthetic set I made http://stydiaspoby.tumblr.com/post/142309692735/clexa-au-angellexa-and-demonclarke-if-enough, Bear in mind I am relatively new at writing, so if this comes out crappy people are more than welcome to write their own fic regarding this concept. Or even if this isn't crappy to you, you can still write your own fic. It's not like I own this idea. Title is shamelessly taken from Santana's "Black Magic Woman". Original I know. P.S I know at the end there is a whole chunk of paragraph that's clumped together, tried fixing it but the archive is being weird. Okay I'm done rambling now.

Lexa could feel it in the air. The chaos, strife, death. The young angel could smell the overwhelming stench of blood. The scent washed over her as she made her way toward where the disaster lay.

 

Blood everywhere. The scarlet liquid was splashed all over the trees, the leaves, the mud. A glorious sight to see. Clarke smiled to herself as she surveyed the scene. She did all of this. Not Finn, not Jasper, not even Octavia. Her. A sick sense of pride surged through her as she glanced at the scattered limbs littering the forest floor. She paid no mind to the humans rushing to hold their loved ones. Mortals, she scoffed to herself. Didn't they know death is inevitable? A tattered woman brushed through her as she stumbled to her fallen sister. Demons were invisible to humans. All of a sudden Clarke's head snapped up. Someone was here. Not a mortal.

 

Lexa moved without a sound towards a dark haired man spasming on the ground. Her bare feet brushed against the soft underfoot of the mud, her pure white gown snagging on twigs. She leaned down to crouch next to the man. "Shhhh" the angel shushed as she stroked the man's hair from his forehead. "Yu gonplei ste odon" Lexa whispered as she extracted the soul from the mans body. She hated this part. The brunette knew most of these people would find peace, the good people at least, but she hated that it had to be at the cost of their lives. As she made her way back to a standing position the hair on the back of her neck stood up as an uncomfortable feeling washed over her body. One of the Devil's children was watching her.

 

Through a crack in between two trees, the demon watched the heavenly being. Clarke's ruby soaked lips stretched into a smile. The angel was gorgeous. All celestial beings were blessed with good looks, but this one looked especially delicious. The desire to claim this angel, mark her up, make her scream in numerous ways was strong. Clarke had various affairs with different beings, but never an angel. As her target suddenly got up from her position and turned around, Clarke sank further into the forests' shadows. "Who's there?" the angel commanded in a raspy voice. Clarke's attraction to her only increased as she heard the brunettes voice. After a few moments of looking around, the angel frowned and snapped her fingers, vanishing into the air, taking the newly extracted soul with her. Clarke felt disappointment as she watched her disappear, but knew she would see her again. After all, she had another catastrophe planned.

 

 

A week later another attack happened, this time in the city. A pillar suddenly collapsed causing mass destruction. As expected, the mysterious angel made another appearance, wearing the same face and frock. Clarke briefly wondered if that was her true face, but immediately doubted it. Most angels were centuries old, their true beings desiccated and their spirit transferred back into the earth. The body she currently resided in wasn't her own vessel, when she first found it the girl was already dead, her hair blonde. Clarke quickly fixed that. The demon sucked an unneeded breath in as she sensed her latest fascination moving towards the disaster zone. Perfect. Her plan was working flawlessly as usual.

 

As Lexa finished up extracting the victims' souls, she felt it again. The Devils child was here. She supposed she should've figured it was this specific demon, he or she seemed to have a talent at causing this much death. Lexa whirled around with perfect balance, lifting her head in a accusatory stance. "That's enough, show yourself, I'm tiring of playing this game, demon." Lexa addressed the empty air. "Oh, but it's such a fun game my sweet angel." A voice sweet as honey laced with poison filled the air. "Well, I was never fond of games." Lexa replied, her voice brimming with annoyance. Her mouth suddenly went dry as the mystery demon suddenly showed itself. The vessel was gorgeous, red hair, red nails, red eyes alight with mischief. A scarlet vision. The demon was wearing what looked to be an evening gown, unsurprisingly red. The demonic beauty smirked as Lexa's green orbs continued taking her in. "Like what you see?" That sickly sweet voice again. Lexa could also detect a hint of an Australian accent as she continued staring at the stranger. "You surprised me, that is all" Lexa replied although she could see the demon didn't believe her. "You caused all of this-this chaos." Lexa breathed out in disbelief. How could someone so stunning be so destructive? "That I did, darling." Lexa noticed the demon was slowly getting closer to her. She moved with a grace only achieved by years of walking. So this was an old demon, Lexa realized nervously. She herself was only reborn again a couple of years ago. If it came down to it, this demon could obliterate her. "My name is Clarke, what are you called my beautiful?" The demon now known as Clarke asked. "Lexa" the young angel choked out. Clarke was almost close enough where their noses touched. Those bright red gems stared intently into her as though they could pierce her very soul. Two dexterous fingers came up to stroke her cheek slowly. Although she didn't need to anymore, Lexa felt like gulping in oxygen desperately seeing as she was newly formed. "Lexa" Clarke's smile was a sharp as daggers. Lexa couldn't help it, the proximity of Clarke, the fingers brushing her face, the way the demon said her name, she felt a faint throbbing between her legs. She realized with astonishment Clarke was also aroused. Lexa knew if she could sense the other woman's lust, Clarke could also sense hers, as demons and angels had the same powers. Clarke grinned a feral, wolfish smile, winked an eye at her and bid a "Until next time. Lexa." Before she even realized what happened, the demon already vanished before her. Lexa silently cursed herself for feeling disappointment. Clarke caused huge death tolls in under 2 weeks, yet Lexa couldn't find herself to care. All she wanted was to relieve the intense lust the demon evoked in her. With a frustrated sigh, Lexa snapped her fingers, returning to heaven.


	2. You've got your spell on me baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa return back to their respective homes, but does drama await them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of filler, just giving more background to Lexa and Clarkes characters, but I promise that the next and final chapter will be a smutfest ;))

2 weeks. 2 weeks with absolutely no sign of Clarke.

Lexa sighed as she sat at her place in the banquet hall. Her brothers and sisters flocked around her chatting excitedly about new souls they acquired. 

Lexa's mind wasn't on souls or humans. It was on a certain scarlet demon. All she could think about was her last meeting with Clarke, the feel of the demons mouth saying her name, the arousal she awakened in her. Lexa wasn't even aware angels could get turned on, but Clarke certainly evoked something in her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Lexa heard a rough voice at her side. She turned her head to see Raven, one of her sisters.

Lexa sighed trying to find an excuse to explain her distress. "Just thinking about who will become our new brother or sister."

After the sudden onslaught of murders there was a new number of souls to choose from. The way you were reincarnated as an angel was if you had an especially bright soul. Good spirit and a pure heart in your human life was awarded after death.

"Well we should know tonight." Raven said winking briefly at her becoming walking away to talk to Lincoln.

Indeed tonight was the choosing of the souls ceremony. The angels all helped out with the event, but it was their allfather who did the choosing. Thelonious Jaha was a very determined and serious entity, but he truly loved all of his children. Even the ones who had fallen.

Lexa just hoped whoever was chosen would stay loyal to Jaha. The last thing any of them needed was a new addition to the demon family.

 

 

 

"You WHAT?" Jasper bellowed. The young demon stared openmouthed at Clarke after she explained she talked face to face with an angel.

"Relax Jasper, seriously, it's not like I'm going to convert to their side." Clarke responded, her voice rich with sarcasm. Her rouge tipped nails came up to air quote at the words "their side".

Jasper just scowled at the sass that was always somehow present in the redhead. How she managed to not roll her eyes into the back of her head from how often she found something irritating was lost on him.

"What if some of her siblings were there? If there were a decent amount you could be dead right now. Like beyond dead. Deader than you already are."

Clarke just rolled her eyes for the millionth time. Jasper could be so dramatic at times. Still, she found his concern amusing and quite sweet.

"Jas, are you forgetting I'm approximately 2000 years old? Unless she brought her whole damn family with her, including daddy dearest, I doubt any of them would've stood a fighting chance." Clarke huffed a dry laugh. Even with his newly turned state, Jasper was naive as hell (no pun intended).

"Well you better hope you never run into him. From what I've heard he doesn't take well to people attacking his children."

"I wasn't ATTACKING her, I was merely having a nice little chat with the beauty." Clarke corrected. The demon realized a second too late she had given herself away.

Jasper's eyebrows shot up his forehead in an expression that was comical.

"Did you bang her??"

"Calm down. You know me, I like to keep them waiting before I pounce." Clarke grinned, a flash of fangs protruding from her gums.

"Well, just make sure Dante doesn't hear about this. You know how he disapproved when you had your thing with Finn. He would flip if he found out you were screwing an angel." Jasper said with a worried look in his eye.

"He won't do anything. After all, I am his favorite. I'm everyone's favorite." Clarke smirked arrogantly. It was true, besides Octavia, Clarke was a high contender for the Kings favorite soldier. Her and Octavia were always trying to out-do each other in killing sprees and causing chaos. It was all in good fun though, Clarke had known Octavia as long as she could remember being on this earth. The feisty brunette and her had somewhat of a close bond, as close as demons could be she supposed.

Giving her his best bitchface as a parting gift, Jasper snapped his fingers, presumably returning to his chambers.

Snapping her own fingers, Clarke teleported into Dante's throne room, contemplating how she was about to word her request.

"Clarke!" Dante grinned a toothy grin, black eyes flashing with delight at his favorite soldiers appearance. He was sat upon his bejeweled throne laced with rubies and emeralds. It looked as though someone had played Operation all over the floor, various body parts lying around the rich carpet.

"What brings you to me tonight?" The King asked smiling at her with affection.

"My King, I would like to request a trip back down to earth. I understand I have been making quite a few journeys there recently, but I promise you, the end result will be worth it." Clarke lifted her chin proudly.

"Of course Clarke, you know I always trust your judgement. You have pleased me greatly these past few months, your work is quite admirable, second only to mine." Dante replied amiably.

"Perfect, if everything goes according to my plan, I should be back in 5 days." Clarke promised.

As Clarke was about the snap her fingers to leave Hell, the King spoke again.

"Oh, and Clarke? Make sure you don't get distracted again. I would hate it if I had to do something to hurt one of your..... Liaisons." Dante's face crumpled in disgust.

Clarke swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Yes, my King."

"Excellent. You may leave now."

And with a snap of her fingers, the demon was on her way.


	3. Stop messing around with your tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will lose and win power over their people? Only fate can tell.

It was time for the choosing of the souls ceremony, and all of the angels were anxious. After the failure of the last 3 conversions, they needed a new sibling desperately.

Lexa stood of the outer edges of the crowd, when she saw Bellamy and Raven come towards her.

"Are you worried?" Bellamy asked her, concern etching across his features.

Lexa nodded, as her thoughts wandered. Their allfather had suffered enough from betrayals, she wasn't sure he could take another one happening.

Bellamy smiled grimly and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Everyone knew Bellamy was one of Lexa's favorite brothers, he had a kind, gentle spirit that carried on with him into the afterlife.

As the drums sounded, announcing the start of the ceremony, Lincoln joined the trio, Raven beside Lexa, and Lincoln beside Bellamy.

They all took a deep breath and laced their hands together as their allfather stepped out. His long white robes trailed behind him as he walked gracefully towards the altar.

"My children" Jaha's deep voice echoed throughout the stone and marble room. "We have all come together on this day to welcome a new member to our family."

Jaha placed a large ceramic bowl in the center of the table. In it were the souls of the newly dead.

The allfather stared at the bowl intensely for a couple of seconds before plucking out one soul between his thumb and forefinger.

The soul squirmed aimlessly around Jaha's hand for a couple of seconds, then went still.

After saying an enchantment, Jaha placed the soul gently down on the marble floor, and waited.

A man suddenly appeared in the place of the soul. Lexa gasped, it was the man she extracted the soul from after the first slaughter in the woods.

The dark haired man gawked at all of the angels staring at him, before Jaha placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome, my child. What is your name?"

The handsome man stared at Jaha for a bit before finding his voice "My name is Kane. Marcus Kane."

 

 

After introducing Kane to all of his new siblings, the angels all settled down for their evening supper.

"Kane seems nice. I'm happy he was chosen." Lincoln says with a smile to Raven.

"Now the question is, will he stray from our allfather?" Bellamy wonders while drinking his glass of red wine, a contemplative look in his gaze.

"I do not think so. He seemed like a good man, no doubt he will be a good angel aswell." Lexa replies to Bellamy, her mind on Clarke, what dinner in hell was like.

As the rest of her siblings chattered on about Kane, Lexa slipped away quietly from the table, hoping to go unnoticed. She wanted to go somewhere that always helped her clear her head.

The young angel transported herself to earth, near a babbling brook in the middle of Virginia. The trees moved slightly by the force of a light wind, the water of the stream a beautiful aqua color, pink orchids popping up with the arrival of spring.

Lexa loved it here. From what she could remember of her human life, she had lived somewhere like this, where everything was calm and peaceful and there was no death or sorrow.

Walking over to a fallen log with a contented sigh, she took in her surroundings with a smile.

 

 

As Clarke finished snapping the serial killers neck with ease, she lifted her head up in surprise. That scent, Lexa's scent. She could smell it. Lexa was somewhere on earth.

Clarke focused more on the sweet fragrance all angels had, and tried to narrow down Lexa's location. Somewhere woodsy, fresh and lovely. Ah, that was it, Virginia.

Pinpointing the exact location and envisioning the scene briefly in her mind, she teleported quietly behind a tree in the woods.

There she could see the young angel, still wearing the same dress, the frock fluttering around her, propelled by the light wind. She was sitting on a log, her head lifted up to the sky, a tranquil smile on her stunning face.

Clarke sucked in a breath, she was so heartbreakingly beautiful. She wondered what those soft lips felt like against her own, whether Lexa kissed passionately or roughly, and what she tasted like.

Moving slowly towards the brunette, Clarke tread softly on the fallen leaves so as not to be heard.

 

Lexa opened her eyes in surprise. There was a demon nearby, no, not just a demon. Clarke.

The angel sensed the demons presence behind her. She wondered why Clarke didn't show herself. Surely she must know Lexa could sense her?

 

Clarke could see Lexa stiffen, and knew she had been caught. Still, the angel didn't turn around and accuse her, or even move from her position. Odd.

The demon moved until she was directly next to Lexa, and took a seat beside her on the log.

"Why didn't you turn around?"

"Why did you watch me?" Lexa replies, a small smile tugging on her lips.

Clarke sucked in a unnecessary breath and said softly, her voice low "I didn't want to disturb your beauty. Do you even know how irresistible you are?"

Lexa gasped as Clarke leaned closer. She has been fantasizing about this moment for weeks. Lexa leaned in to reciprocate the kiss, her mouth finally making contact with Clarke's.

 

 

Lexa tasted like wine and strawberries, with a hint of something unidentifiable, something pure. Clarke couldn't get enough. Driving her tongue into Lexa's mouth, she moaned heartily. The demon could start to feel a wetness forming in between her legs.

Clarke could sense the other girls' arousal and smirked against Lexa's lips. 

Pulling back slightly, she looked in Lexa's green eyes, and asked "Are you sure you want this?"

 

 

"Yes" Lexa whispered in a hushed voice. She leaned back in and captured Clarke's lips with her own. 

Clarke tasted like ashes and death, and the metallic taste of blood. Lexa knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but feel addicted to the taste.

The older woman's hand moved up to slip under Lexa's dress, tracing patterns over her underwear.

As Clarke's nail scratched lightly at her clit, she gasped into the demons mouth. 

"I've never done this before." Lexa says breaking away from the kiss with worry in her voice.

"Oh honey, I'll make sure it will be worth remembering." Clarke replies winking a red eye at her.

Maneuvering them up from the log, Clarke moved herself forward until Lexa's back hit a tree.

As the rough bark of the tree scratched into her skin, drawing blood, Lexa moaned, the pain and pleasure a delicious cocktail.

Kissing her with a passionate fervor, like it could be the last time they did this, Clarke nipped softly at Lexa's lips.

Pulling back with a wicked gleam in her eyes, Lexa was about to ask why Clarke stopped before she saw the red beauty sink to her knees.

The young angel shuddered at what was to come, before Clarke grabbed Lexa's leg and hooked it over her shoulder.

Lexa had time to draw in one huge breath of anticipation before Clarke's face buried itself between her thighs.

The angel moaned as Clarke's mouth licked her core through her panties.

In an effort to get the underwear off as quickly as possible, Clarke ended up shredding the delicate garment, pulling it down Lexa's soft, pale legs.

Not even a moment after the offending piece of clothing was off, Clarke's tongue traced lightly up Lexa's clit, softly sucking on the sensitive nub.

One hand in Clarke's hair and the other balled into a fist in her mouth, Lexa suppressed a scream, even though there was no one around for miles.

Gripping onto the leg on her shoulder desperately, and firmly grabbing one of Lexa's thighs, nails digging into the soft skin, drawing light pinpricks of blood, Clarke stopped the foreplay and drove her tongue into Lexa's opening.

Lexa let go of the fist in her mouth and grabbed the bark of the tree, the roughness tearing her nails, but she didn't care. She was consumed by the pleasure.

Stroking the inside of Lexa's inner walls, Clarke murmured delightfully. Lexa tasted amazing, as expected. Sweet, but not like candy, more like fruit. Delicious, but not overwhelming. Perfection. She wasn't sure she could ever go back to anyone else after this.

As Clarke's tongue moved vigorously inside her, Lexa could feel her impending orgasm.

"Clarke, ahh-I'm going to-" Realizing Clarke wasn't stopping, Lexa came with a cry.

Clarke stood back up, licking her red smudged lips and noticeably swallowing.

Kissing her once again, Lexa moaned as she tasted herself on Clarke's lips.

Teleporting them to a bedroom filled with expensive looking furs and goblets of wine, Clarke continued massaging Lexa's tongue, pushing her lightly on the bed.

Lexa fell back against the bed, pulling Clarke back down for more.

Slipping one leg in between Lexa's, Clarke moaned at the delicious friction of their wetness rubbing against each other.

The demon set up a fast pace as they shamelessly grinded against each other.

Clarke touched Lexa's face with the tips of her fingers, staring into her eyes, before she came, Lexa shortly following after.

Spent, Clarke collapsed on top of the angel, burrowing her face into the younger woman's neck, breathing in the holy scent that was purely Lexa.

After two mindblowing orgasms, Lexa blacked out underneath Clarke, the pleasure too much to bear.

Cleaning her up and gathering the angel in her arms before teleporting her back to the woodsy area, Clarke teleported herself back to her chambers in hell.

 

When Lexa woke up the sun was setting, it's vibrant orange color hurting her eyes.

She felt sated in a way she hadn't been for a long time, before remembering what transpired before she had passed out.

Lexa groaned inwardly at herself, unbelieving of her stupidity, fooling around with a demon.

She hated that she wanted more.

 

 

A couple of days after their tryst in the woods, Lexa was talking to her siblings in the great dining hall, discussing how Kane had been promoted to Jaha's second, before Raven came running up to her.

"Have you heard the news?" The angel looked excitedly at her as she made her way closer.

"What?" Lexa furrowed her brow at the brunette, Raven was rarely this surprised by anything, so for her to look so shocked, something big must have happened.

"Dante Wallace has been overthrown. His servants found him with a dagger imbued with magic pierced through his heart."

Lexa's mouth dropped open in surprise. The old demon had been ruling for what seemed like centuries.

"Who will be the new king or queen now?" Bellamy wondered, flicking his gaze between his sisters.

"I don't know, but I hope whoever it is won't be as ruthless as he was." Raven responds.

After dinner was finished and verses were said, Lexa made her way back to her chambers. She shut the door quietly behind herself, contemplating the news.

As the angel made her way to her bed, she noticed a note and a rose on her dresser.

Picking it up, she scanned the letter quickly, her heart beating faster as she realized who it was from and what it was about.

 

\--Lexa my love,

Take this rose as a gift, a reminder of me, and our time spent together. Know that I have been missing you, as surely as I know you have been missing me. This rose will allow you access into hell, a key of sorts. Hopefully there you will visit me on my new throne, and we can continue where we left off.

\--Sincerely, your dearest, Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this little series, and hope you guys enjoyed it. I wish to write more for the lovely Clexakru in the future :)


	4. Magic Woman, I Can't Leave You Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finally visits the newfound queen of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue to this series. Hope you enjoyed!

"So, how are you enjoying life on the throne?"

Clarke turned her head to answer the brunettes' question. Octavia had been oddly accepting of Clarke's new position, seemingly happy for her.

It had been a month since the demon took the throne, and still no sign of Lexa making a visit. Clarke was starting to feel impatient.

"Not much different from life as Dante's second in command, the only thing is, now I'm the one running the shots."

It was true, life was as it always had been for Clarke. Except now the demons all kneeled to her. They listened to her commands, and followed her orders. It was jarring, to say the least.

"Well that's great. I know we've always competed against each other, but I'm truly happy for you, sweetie." Octavia says with a smile, kissing her lightly on the cheek before snapping her fingers, off to fulfill Clarke's request.

Taking a deep breath, Clarke looked down from her perch on the majestic balcony. Sipping her red wine nonchalantly, she gazed below her at the demons mulling about, talking excitedly to one another about their kills.

The demons had been open to the change of throne, most of them liked her anyways. Still, she worried how they perceived her. Clarke didn't want to be assassinated too.

"My queen!" Clarke turned her head sharply to address the lower demons.

"A visitor wishes to see you, says its urgent."

The queen tried not to get her hopes up that it would be Lexa, but she couldn't help it.

"Very well, I will be down shortly." The demon nodded and made his way back to the lower level of the building.

After taking a quick bath and snapping herself into a new dress, Clarke looked at her reflection and practiced her best seductive face at the gilded mirror, before regally making her way down the stairs, the trail of her dress flowing sexily behind her.

"So, my love, what prompted you to finally visi-" The demons face went from charming to annoyed in less than a second.

There was God in all of his glory sitting on her richly furnished couch. Not Lexa. 

"I'm sorry if I wasn't who you were expecting." Jaha's face was a mask of amusement, his tone surprised.

"No, it's fine, I should have known you were coming sooner or later. Wine?" Clarke began pouring the liquid into her finest glassware, the delicate China clinking pleasantly.

"What exactly did you wish to discuss?" Clarke handed Jaha his glass before sitting down gracefully, careful not to spill her wine.

"Well, as you know, Dante and I didn't not have the best relationship. The alliance was strained, and I hope that now you're the new queen, you and I will have a more successful treaty in place."

Sipping her wine thoughtfully, the liquid traveled down the demons throat, burning like fire.

"I do not wish to fight with you allfather. I agree, we should set boundaries and rules so as not to clash with each other." Jaha nodded, a pleased look in his eyes. 

"So, where to start?"

 

 

After negotiations were made and farewells were said, Clarke laid back on the cushy couch, chin resting in her hand.

She wondered again why Lexa hadn't visited yet, a seed of worry and doubt in her stomach. Maybe something happened to the young angel, her spirit banished forever from the universe. 

Clarke silently cursed herself for not checking up to make sure Lexa was alright. 

She briefly wondered why she even cared, before another young demon came running in.

"Excuse me, my queen, but someone is here to see you."

Frowning in confusion, Clarke thought Jaha came back to discuss one last thing with her. The allfather had left a while ago, an odd expression on his face, as though to say "I know what you're hiding." Clarke shivered, hoping he didn't know what she thought he did. What the demon wasn't expecting was who walked into the room next.

Lexa, looking angelic as ever, the irony of it not lost on Clarke.

The young angels green eyes widened slightly as her gaze traveled down Clarke's body, the demon' figure enhanced by the tight gown.

"Well, look who finally showed up." Clarke smirked, her head turning to the minion still in the room, looking between the two women with growing interest. "You may leave now."

The demon quietly teleported out of the room, muttering something about angels. Clarke would have to teach him not to sass her later.

"Don't just stand around, make yourself comfortable." Clarke leaned back, patting the space next to her on the couch.

Lexa reluctantly sat down beside Clarke, trying not to look the older demon in the eye.

As Lexa glanced around the room, Clarke's grin grew. She could smell the want radiating off the young angel.

"You don't have to pretend. We both know what you really came here for. So, let's get started." Clarke leaned closer to Lexa, her eyes darkening with lust.

Lexa let out a small whimper as Clarke's hand traveled up her leg, nails softly scratching at the porcelain skin.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you? I bet you've been staring at that rose everyday, debating whether today is the day you should get your brains fucked out again." Clarke's voice was pure sin, her accent making the words even more erotic.

"Ple-Please." Lexa moaned, Clarke's fingers inching slowly towards her center.

Suddenly the fingers were pulled away. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

Lexa opened her eyes to shoot a glare at Clarke, her breaths coming in shallow pants. 

"I want to hear you beg for it." Clarke whispered, mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Please, Clarke. Please, just fuck me." Lexa's voice was needy.

"If you say so, darling." Clarke's fingers traveled back up to cup Lexa, her thumb rubbing over the angels clit through her soft pink panties.

Pushing Lexa back onto the couch and climbing on top, the two women kissed fervently, the angel gasping lightly as Clarke continued touching Lexa through her underwear.

Not being able to bear it anymore, Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand, pushing it into her underwear.

The demon slipped a finger inside Lexa, pumping the digit at a torturous pace.

"So wet for me." Clarke hissed, adding a second finger and pumping them faster.

Curling them and stroking against Lexa's soft inner walls, it wasn't long before the angel came with a cry.

Clarke teleported them upstairs into her lavish bed filled with soft feathery down covers.

Pulling Lexa into a kiss, she pushed back the angels long brown hair, stroking it gently behind her ears.

Rolling on top of Clarke, Lexa shifted. She preferred being on the bottom, but the demon needed her release too.

Sinking a finger inside the older woman, Lexa crooked the digit, unsure of whether she was doing it right.

By the way Clarke was groaning and rocking up into her fingers, she guessed she wasn't doing so bad.

It didn't take long for Clarke to come, the orgasm pleasantly washing over her.

Lexa collapsed next to Clarke, realizing both her and the demon were naked. She guessed Clarke had magicked their clothes off in the heat of the moment.

Settling under the cool, silk sheets, Lexa turned to face Clarke who was staring at her like she was the sun, moon, and stars.

"Before you made your appearance, your father visited me." Clarke said, her voice raspy.

Lexa tilted her head in surprise. She hadn't seen her allfather when she came in. The angel only hoped Jaha hadn't seen her either.

"What did you talk about with him?" Lexa asked, her voice soft from exertion.

Smiling genuinely, Clarke laced her fingers with Lexa, playing with the younger woman's delicate hands as she spoke. "He wanted to negotiate a treaty, and set rules now that I'm the new queen."

"And did your meeting go well?" Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded, a happy look shining in her cerulean eyes.

Leaning in to plant a gentle kiss on Lexa's plump lips, Clarke breathed out a soft response against the angel, "Its okay, you're safe. The war between demons and angels is over."

"And what will become of us?" Clarke pulled back to look at Lexa, curiosity on her face. "This thing we have. What happens next?"

Straddling the brunette, Clarke drifted her hands down Lexa's stomach.

 

"Whatever you want, darling."


End file.
